In a conventional computer system, a circuit board may include multiple controllers. However, the multiple controllers generally generate a large amount of heat, which the controllers may be unable to sufficiently remove. Without such removal of the heat, the controllers may overheat and be damaged. Thus, heat sinks were generally used with the multiple controllers, with each of the multiple controllers having their own heat sink. However, the use of multiple heat sinks generally increased the size of the circuit board or limited the amount of components which may be placed on the circuit board. Thus, the conventional computer system generally had a larger size to accommodate the increased circuit board size, or it had a reduced performance to accommodate the reduction in heat generation.
If a compromise was utilized, and only one of the controllers had a heat sink, then the other controller may have a reduced performance in order to reduce heat generation by the other controller. Again, this may affect a performance of the conventional computer system.